Into the Night
by Dusty273
Summary: During School Hard, Spike observes Buffy dancing at the Bronze, but instead of sending her off on a merry chase after his minion, he decides to do a little dancing of his own with her… and perhaps a bit more before killing her off. Detailed summary inside
1. Chapter 1 Spellbound

Into the Night by Dusty273

Summary:

During School Hard, Spike observes Buffy dancing at the Bronze, but instead of sending her off on a merry chase after his minion, he decides to do a little dancing of his own with her… and perhaps a bit more before killing her off. However, the instantaneous attraction that surges between them now threatens to put a damper on his plans.

Buffy has never felt like this before and allows her lust and desire for the mysterious stranger who invites her to dance at the Bronze to overrule all thoughts other than being his in any way he chooses.

What will happen when she discovers he's a master vampire planning to kill her on Saturday? And will he still be able to when the time comes?

Nominated for Best Episode Stealer at Round 5 of the Spark & Burn Awards, thank you very much!

Disclaimer: Sadly they're not mine, I'm just playing with them and I promise to give them back as soon as I finish. So in case it wasn't clear enough, all recognizable characters from the Buffyverse are property of Joss Whedon and ME. sighs

Pairings: Spike/Buffy and Willow/Angel

Rating: NC-17

Setting: Set during episode 2.03 School Hard, but I have to warn you that aside from a few lines which are taken directly from the episode, the rest goes drastically AU, as I twisted the scene where Spike sees Buffy dancing at The Bronze to suit my muse's crazy ideas.

Beta: Mi dulce hermanita, IBE, who, as always, worked her beta magic to correct all my boo-boos and make awesome suggestions that always make my chapters so much better. Thankee, sweetie! And thank you as well to Tammy, OKDeanna, Annie and Sotia for being my test-readers and for all their help with this chapter.

Author's Notes: I know I shouldn't be starting anything else when I have so many WIPs in the works, but my muse went on angst strike and she refused to let me focus on anything that might entail drama of any kind for a bit. sighs So this story will be 'virtually' angst-free and short (around 4 chapters I think.) It would also be a PwP and really I'm trying to keep it plot-free in the hopes I'll be able to keep it short. ;)

It started as only Spuffy, but the lovely Deanna made me 4 gorgeous banners for this story, so in thanks I decided to try my hand with Wangel. (Just click on the banner to see it full size)

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1. Spellbound**

"La vache… doit me… touché… de la… jeudi," Buffy said looking expectantly at her friend, who just furrowed her brow and shook her head. "Was it wrong? Should I use the plural?"

"No. But you said the cow should touch me from Thursday."

The blonde girl shrugged and gave Willow a wan smile. "Maybe that's what I was feeling."

"And you said it wrong." The redhead gave the slayer a pointed look.

"Oh, je stink." She put her head between her hands and sighed dejectedly.

"You're just not focused. It's Angel missage, isn't it?"

"You can't miss someone who's not even there, Wills."

Willow's heart did a summersault inside her chest, while she did her best to remain impassive yet supportive at this little bit of news. "That bad, eh?"

"Worse and elevate it to the 'nth power."

"Uh-oh, it has to be really bad if it has you spouting math formulas like that," Willow teased.

"Beyond the telling of it."

"Awww, I'm sorry, Buffy. I know you like him… a lot." Perhaps as much as she did herself, Willow sighed inwardly. Not that she had any chances of that actually working out. Why would Angel even look at her after being with Buffy? There wasn't any way she could compare, no matter if the way his eyes followed her at times made her feel… Nah, that was just wishful thinking on her part. Had to be.

The blonde girl scrunched her nose. "That's exactly the problem. I'm not sure I like him like that any more. I mean, he's all tall, dark and mysterious, everything I should want, right?"

"I guess?" It's all she ever wanted at least. Not like she could say that to Buffy, now could she?

"Wrong. It's just…" She threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know, Willow. I just want something else, someone else. Someone who preferably has more than one facial expression, you know? And who would be as into me as I'd be into him."

"I thought you **were** into him."

"I was… or I thought I was. I don't know anymore, I… it's like something is missing between us. And it's not just me, it's him, too. I can feel it. Is it wrong to want for something I don't have?"

"No, it's not, but are you sure you don't have that with Angel?"

"What do you think?"

"Guys, I'm all alone out there. Somebody has to dance with me," Xander whined, giving them his best puppy dog eyes.

"Well, we're studying," Willow replied, wincing slightly at the half-lie.

"C'mon, one dance. You've been studying for nearly twelve minutes."

"No wonder my brain is fried," Buffy pouted, standing and pulling Willow up with her, dragging the reluctant red head to the dance floor.

"But we should…" Willow started, glancing back at their table and then at her friends, before shrugging in defeat. "Alright, but just for a bit."

* * *

Spike scanned the area from the bar, trying to find his prey among the dozens of teen girls that filled The Bronze. Couldn't the chit be like all the others and hang out at the usual spots, cemeteries, dark alleys and the like? Wouldn't be nearly as entertaining, he thought downing a shot of tequila and motioning the bartender for another, but at least he would've been done by now.

The Annoying One had talked of the Slayer with something akin to reverent fear, which was somewhat understandable; after all, the girl had single-handedly defeated bat face and kept putting a dent on the vampire/demon population in Sunnydale.

But her lucky streak would end soon. She might be good, but he was better. He was the Slayer of Slayers and the only reason he'd come to this piss-ant town was to bag his third slayer and that was what he would do… on Saturday.

He almost couldn't wait for the Night of St. Vigeous to come. Every vampire's powers would be at their peak that day, thus the reason he chose that date. After all, if the girl was half as powerful as everyone kept saying, there was nothing wrong in trying to gain the upper hand by whatever means were at his disposal.

His keen senses finally focused in on a pretty redhead and a drop dead gorgeous blonde talking at a nearby table. He could feel the power emanating from them and knew for certain one of them had to be the 'Chosen one', although he wouldn't be able to pinpoint which until he was closer.

Not that he'd mind getting closer to the golden goddess currently mangling the language of love, he thought as he listened in to their conversation. He had to chuckle at the redhead's obvious distress with her friend's lack of skill at creating sentences in French.

All his mirth fled when he heard the rest of the conversation, though. _Angel,_ he growled under his breath. It had to be his poncy granddaddy, hadn't it? Tall, dark, mysterious, only one facial expression… that was the poof to a 'T'! So there was trouble in paradise, trouble he could take advantage of to get near the girl… to kill her of course, but no one said he couldn't have a spot of fun first. He **was** evil after all!

Whether **she** was the Slayer or not, well, that didn't matter to him. Not really. It wasn't like he was planning on keeping her, now was he?

He watched as a geeky brown haired boy neared them, inviting the girls to dance with him. Stealthily, he made his way to the edge of the dance floor so the trio wouldn't notice him, his eyes trained on the petite blonde as he observed her body moving to the music while she smiled and had fun with her friends.

* * *

"I think you have an admirer," Willow whispered to Buffy, pointing at the guy as covertly as she could.

Buffy turned her head in the direction her friend indicated, imagining with her luck as of late or lack thereof, said admirer would turn out to be either creepy or nerdy or worse, both. But when her eyes settled on him… wow, this guy was anything but.

His eyes locked with hers and her heart skipped a beat. Talk about eyes that could look right into someone's soul. Cheesy, yes, but that was how it felt to her right now. Dressed almost completely in black with a shock of bleached white blond hair—_because there's no way that's his natural hair color_—and striking features to add to the bad boy image, he was the epitome of salty goodness. Drool-worthy indeed.

"He hasn't taken his eyes off you since we started dancing."

"Really?" she asked Willow, turning to look back at her friend. Things like this didn't happen to her, at least not since she became the Slayer. Once upon a time she took simple things like this for granted, but lately? Not so much, with the notable exception of Angel and well, that didn't seem to be going anywhere, did it?

"Uh-huh, and while he seems older than the regular Bronze crowd, well, I'd say you should carpe diem him and all that." She was going to hell for sure after this, pushing her best friend towards another man like that. Sure, she'd said things with Angel weren't all that great, but…

"What are we talking about?" Xander asked them, suddenly intruding into their conversation, startling the girls who had forgotten all about him for a few seconds.

"Uhmm… nothing?" Willow felt slightly guilty to leave him out of this, but it wouldn't do either of them any good to share what they'd been discussing, would it?

"It didn't seem like nothing to me," he mumbled, pouting.

"It's okay, Wills, I think we can tell him," Buffy interjected, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Willow blinked. "We can?"

"Yes." She nodded once, managing to look slightly uncomfortable before pulling both of them closer to whisper at Xander, "I have cramps."

"What?!"

"Cramps." Willow and Buffy shared a conspiring look, before the redhead pressed, "I think they've talked about those in Health class enough for you to know what they are."

"Oh. Ohhh!" His eyes just about bulged out of their sockets when he finally caught on to her meaning, his face flaming red with embarrassment. "Y-you a-are… ugh, with the…" he sputtered, looking everywhere but at the girls. "Hey, isn't that Devon? Be right back," he said over his shoulder as he made a hasty retreat while the girls giggled.

"That was evil. You know that, right?"

"Well, yeah, but would it have been better to say we were checking the hottie out?" Buffy asked. "Speaking of which…" She quickly glanced around the place and pouted when she didn't see him anywhere. "Now that sucks."

She felt a tickle on the back of her neck just before a deep voice purred in her ear, "Were you lookin' for me, precious?" She was unable to hide the shivers the stranger's nearness provoked. Because she was sure it was **him**. And even as sure as she was, she so wasn't ready for her reaction when she turned around and found herself lost within his intense sapphire gaze.

God she thought him handsome before, but now that he was face to face with her she was surprised she wasn't drooling. She brought a hand up to her mouth just to make sure she wasn't, but he caught it in his bringing it to his own to kiss her knuckles and her knees just about buckled at the gesture.

"So, were you?"

Buffy blinked, trying to think through the haze surrounding her mind at the moment. "Was I… what?" she asked.

"Lookin' for me." He tilted his head to the right and found the way her cheeks turned crimson, how she lowered her head in mortification at being caught utterly adorable.

"I-uh… I—" She shuffled her feet trying to come up with a plausible explanation for that.

He put a finger under her chin and leveled her eyes to his, "I was just teasin' you, love. Truth is, I was the one lookin' for you." Only his original reason for doing so had changed drastically. When, he truly couldn't say, but it had.

He'd been mesmerized by the sway of her hips, by her innocent sensuality as she danced, by the smile that lit her face and made her glow. Every tiny little detail he discovered about her enchanted him. It was then it'd hit him, **she** was the Slayer. Her movements, her poise, her whole demeanor, the power pouring off her in waves screamed what she was. Oh, he would kill her… eventually. But for now, looking into the fathomless green depths, the idea of killing her was the furthest thing from his mind.

What had she done to him?

_He was?_ "You were?" When he nodded, she added shakily, "B-but, why?"

"Well, you're the most beautiful girl in the whole joint and…" He scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture and she just about melted. "And, I was hopin' I could convince you to dance with me?" He winced as soon as the words left his mouth. _Bugger_, it seemed she'd also reduced him into a simpering teenager with one look.

At that point, she would've agreed to anything he asked, so she simply nodded and allowed him to haul her further to the center of the dance floor, everything that wasn't the two of them vanishing into thin air as he drew her into his arms, making her body tingle wherever it came in contact with his.

She'd never felt an attraction like this with anyone before, so immediate, so strong. Not even Angel, with whom she'd fancied herself 'in love', or at least well on her way to being up until a few days ago. Whatever she'd felt for the vampire couldn't even come close to this, though.

And Spike hadn't been prepared for the feelings the tiny girl elicited in him either. Lust and desire were to be expected, after all, she fascinated him from the moment he'd laid eyes on her, but it wasn't just that. To have her in his arms like this, it felt… right. As if that was the way it was meant to be, meeting like this, dancing a very different kind of dance than he was used to, without blows being exchanged; either way, it was like foreplay for him. Except this time their foreplay may see a very different outcome than death and for once he was more than okay with it.

* * *

Willow observed them from their table and sighed. The moment the 'hottie' showed up by their side, she'd moved away from them. Not that either of them even noticed. It was obvious the two blonds were as taken with the other as they could possibly be, and she couldn't be happier for her friend. It had nothing to do with the fact that now she might have a snowball's chance in hell with the brunette vampire. Nope, not at all.

She sighed dejectedly, not that Buffy's lack of interest in Angel meant that he would automatically fall for **her**, but… a girl could dream, couldn't she?

* * *

Buffy inhaled deeply, a blend of cigarettes, leather, alcohol and something that had to be pure him filled her nostrils making her dizzy and very thankful his strong arms were around her otherwise she might have fallen to her knees.

"Wha's your name, love?" he asked after a little bit while they danced. If one could call what they were doing dancing that is. Did moving slowly, oh so very slowly in one spot as they held each other tightly qualify as that?

"Buffy." She moved her head away from the comfy spot on his shoulder she'd found to meet his azure eyes. "Yours?"

"Spike."

They both smiled, words unneeded between them as they swayed to the music.

She fit perfectly in his arms, like she was made to be there. Her soft curves molding to his body, the faint aroma of vanilla mingled with her arousal, making him harder than he'd ever been. He pulled her flush against him, his hands caressing her back until they settled on her hips, delighted at her surprised gasp when she felt his erection poking at her taut abdomen.

Buffy couldn't help but compare Spike to Angel, much in the fashion she'd done with every guy she'd met since he first came into her life, although for the first time since then, the vampire definitely came up lacking. Whereas the brunette was tall and bulky, this man was lean and mean, not much taller than herself. He definitely had more than one facial expression and it seemed he wasn't worried over showing her how much she affected him.

Angel always treated her like she'd break if he so much as kissed her, which frankly was more than a bit annoying. She was the Slayer for God sakes, but above all she was a girl on the brink of womanhood, desirous to learn all about love… as long as it was with the right man. And if her body's reaction was anything to go by, she'd just found him.

The scent of her arousal became stronger, washing over him like a tidal wave, the rush of blood in her veins overwhelming his senses until there was nothing and no one else but her, them, on the dance floor, the increasing tempo of her heartbeat echoing through his chest, making him feel as if it were **his** heart beating instead.

She bit on her lower lip as she looked at him, her eyes wide, innocent and oh so trusting, her desire for him shining brightly in the green depths and suddenly he couldn't wait any longer to discover if she tasted as sweet as she appeared.

He lowered his head to whisper in her ear, "Beautiful, you're so very beautiful, kitten." His lips captured hers in a soft kiss before lightly nipping at the bottom lip that drove him to distraction with his blunt teeth. She sighed against his mouth and his tongue entered the moist cavern of her mouth to tangle with hers, moaning when her sweetness infused his taste buds. Her flavor was addicting, making him want things he never knew he wanted until he saw her tonight, until he took her in his arms, until he kissed her.

What the hell had she done to him?

Perhaps he was mistaken and she wasn't the Chosen One as he had suspected earlier. If not, she had to be a witch, an enchantress, someone capable of casting a spell on him and now… he was powerless to resist the temptation of her lips, her aroma, her body… of her. Everything about this woman enthralled him and on any other day, with any other bird, he would've fought it. With her, with Buffy, though, he simply didn't want to, couldn't bring himself to as succumbing to it was so much sweeter.

His hands trailed up and down her back, heating her in ways she'd never imagined until now. She simply couldn't get enough of him, of his kiss, his caress as she pressed her body even closer to his.

* * *

Willow almost swallowed her tongue when she lifted her head from her books and saw Buffy and the hottie locked in a heated embrace. Well, that and she also shifted uncomfortably in her seat at her body's unwanted reaction to seeing them like that. She couldn't help it and neither could the rest of the patrons enjoying the free show it seemed, because damn, it was her friend and it made her feel icky to be gaping at them, but they were hot together, no two ways about it.

It was more than clear Angel wasn't even a blip on Buffy's radar now, not that she could blame her friend. The sparks between the two blonds threatened to set the dance floor on fire and she only wished she could have a tenth of that passion directed at her. If only…

* * *

They kissed for what could've been hours or just a few minutes. Time seemed to stop for them both. Only they existed… and their need to be alone. A need that grew and grew with each passing second, each passionate swipe of their tongues.

Sensing her need to breathe, Spike stopped kissing Buffy, chuffed at her little mewl of protest.

"Stopping bad, why did you stop?" she pouted as she opened her slightly glazed eyes.

He chuckled but didn't answer, instead scanning the club and finally noticing they had attracted a great deal of attention to themselves and that wouldn't do. He needed to find a place where he could take her, a place where they could find a modicum of privacy. His eyes finally settled on the stairs leading to the second floor, to the balcony… _perfect._

"Want to go somewhere a little more private, sweetheart?" he asked her.

Logically she knew going somewhere private with someone she hardly knew was the most monumental mistake she could ever make, but right now she couldn't care less. Right now she only wanted more of him; more of what only he could give her, so she nodded her acquiescence and taking the hand he offered her, followed him to the stairs.

tbc

So, any readers for this one? I'd love to know what you thought of it, it's my first foray into something completely Buffyverse and well, I'm not completely sure it works or not.

Hope you have a wonderful week!

Hugs,

Mari


	2. Chapter 2 Irresistible

ItN was nominated for Best Episode Stealer on Round 5 of the Spark & Burn Awards for Best Episode Stealer, thank you so very much to whoever nominated it! I was floored The Art of Immortality and I won 5 awards on Round 4 as well, 3 of them by Reader's Choice and I simply don't have enough words to thank you all for those. It means a lot to know you enjoy my writing and it makes me keep striving to get better.

Thank you very much for the response to the first chapter of this story. I was agonizing over posting it because dabbling into Buffyverse (aside from Someday, Somewhere, Somehow—which is a collaboration and will eventually be finished as soon as IBE and I have some free time) is quite daunting with so many wonderful authors out there; but at least now I feel slightly better about it. ;)

Un millón de gracias to my little sister, IBE, for all her help, support and encouragement with this chapter; and to dampersandspoons and OkDeanna, as well, for pre-reading the chapter and all their very helpful suggestions. Love you, girls!

_He's irresistible, up close and personal,  
Now inescapable, I can hardly breathe.  
More than just physical, deeper than spiritual,  
His ways are powerful, irresistible to me. _  
IrresistibleJessica Simpson

**Chapter 2. Irresistible**

She barely had the chance to scan the balcony in search of any onlookers or lurking nasties before Spike had her pinned against a wall, kissing her breath away. All she could sense was him, tingles going up and down her spine, her neck, her whole body as she allowed him to do with her as he pleased.

Right and wrong ceased to exist. For the first time in her life she simply lived for the moment. Nothing mattered but getting lost in his lips; in the way his hands took chart of her body making her tremble with a desire she couldn't control. And for once she didn't care. Whatever qualms she still had over what was happening were swiftly squashed under the force of what this man—_Spike_—made her feel.

Spike couldn't get enough of her, of every little pant, mewl and moan that tore from her throat, the way she writhed wantonly against him. His mouth trailed down her jaw, sucking at her pulse point and making her blood come closer to the surface. His fangs itched to bury themselves in her slender neck, knowing all it would take was just one little nip and he would taste her. He curbed his bloodlust though, now was not the time for that, not when there was another kind of lust he was desperate to quench.

One of his hands crept up to cup her jaw, his lips once again drawn to her delectable mouth, angling her head to sample her honeyed taste all the better. He could get addicted to this real quick, to have her melting against him, her tongue dancing with his, the way she sweetly clung to him, passionately following his lead. He savored the scent of her desire for him which filled his nostrils, making him impossibly hard, harder than he'd ever been for anyone in a long, long time.

What was she doing to him?

But did he even care that he was drowning in five foot two of Slayer? Nope, not at all. Perhaps later when he was alone he would, but for the moment all he wanted was more of her… right the bloody hell now before he ended up with a wet mess in his jeans.

She was so hot, slowly burning him from the inside as his fingers slipped under the edge of her flimsy top, lightly caressing her smooth flesh in small concentric circles, up, up until he reached the underside of her breast.

He groaned at how perfectly her creamy mound filled his hand as he familiarized himself with its soft contours and curves; his lips traveling a moist southward path once again while he ground his dick harder, faster against her center, getting closer and closer to losing more than his mind. And if this was just from touching her, from kissing her, he could only imagine how it would be when he took her, when he entered her body for the first time. She would brand him for sure; imprint her essence all over him until he couldn't think of anyone else but her.

Before she had the chance to protest, he'd untied the knot that held her top in place and dragged the fabric down, leaving her breasts naked to his roaming hands and lips. She brought her arms up and around his shoulders to pull him closer when his mouth captured one of her nipples, then the other, teasing, licking and nibbling at them until they hardened under his ministrations.

Buffy felt every tug, every pull, every graze of his teeth over the rosy peaks down to her womb as desire like she'd never experienced before coiled deep inside her, making her crave for something… something she was certain only he could give to her.

Angel's tentative touches and the few smoochies they'd exchanged in the past hadn't prepared her for this. Nothing had. Spike's caresses and kisses were like a tidal wave that threatened to wipe everything away in its path, her senses and inhibitions certainly as her head spun from the wicked things he was doing to her body. She was aware she shouldn't be allowing him half the liberties he was taking, but she simply couldn't bring herself to stop him, to stop this. It was too much, too little, everything in between.

His mouth was drawn once again to hers, wanting, needing to feel her, to swallow every moan, every sigh as his hand slipped under the hem of her short skirt—and he'd never been more bloody thankful for those in his unlife than he was now—trailing it up her silken thigh in a sensual caress. The scent of her arousal grew stronger by the second and if possible, he grew harder when his fingers finally brushed against the soaked cloth covering her luscious quim, bunching the material to the side to leave her bare to his questing digits, hissing as they dipped inside her moist folds.

"You're so hot, love. Gonna burn me right up, you will," he babbled, the little sounds she was making as he fingered her into oblivion driving him insane with lust. Feeling her excitement coat his fingers wasn't nearly enough though, the need to taste her honey overwhelmed him, making him drop to his knees to worship her with his mouth.

Oh God, oh God, Oh God! What was he doing to her? She tried to close her thighs against the sudden invasion, but he growled at her before prying her legs open and licked her from top to bottom, making her knees buckle and a new rush of moisture to flood her insides.

And while she knew this wasn't right, that she should be stopping him before it got out of control or more out of control than it already was, she simply couldn't bring herself to. He was treating her like a woman, like a woman he couldn't get enough of and wasn't that what she'd wanted all along anyway? To be desired like this? To hell with him being a virtual stranger, with her being a virgin, with any reservations she might still have about what was happening, especially when he curled his tongue around her clit and sucked it into his mouth, one of his fingers circling her opening before gliding inside.

Her hands threaded through his surprisingly soft hair as she surrendered with a tremulous sigh, shifting her feet slightly to open herself even more to him, shivering as he hummed his approval from her actions against her quivering flesh. Oh what he was doing to her was positively sinful, making her feel as if she were on the top of a cliff and every delicious thing he did pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

Her eyes were riveted to the sight of the platinum blond feasting on her and she couldn't stop herself from thinking that Angel would never dream of doing such things to her, **that** she knew for a fact. The few times she'd tried to turn their kissing into something more, he'd made it absolutely clear he didn't think she was ready for it. And she couldn't be happier about that right now, because she simply couldn't see herself responding like this to the brunette vampire. And if that didn't prove once and for all that he wasn't the one for her, she didn't know what would.

Spike reveled in the way the Slayer—of all people—arched against his mouth silently begging him for more, in every gasp, every cry he elicited from her, but above all, in the tangy flavor that he couldn't get enough of. He was drunk on it, drunk on every one of her reactions to his ardor. He couldn't get enough of them, of her and wondered fleetingly if he wasn't in way over his head here, before getting lost in her taste again and forgetting all about it as he added another finger to the one already inside her molten heat.

She was so fucking tight, her muscles fluttering and contracting around him, dousing him with her heavenly juices, setting him ablaze as he imagined how it would feel to be buried balls deep inside her. And it was then he felt it.

_Bloody hell!_ This was too good to be true and yet it was. He could feel the proof of it, of her innocence hindering the pass of his fingers further inside her snug channel. And just like that, his immediate plans changed, he would be her first, make her his and ruin her for anyone else, **especially** Captain Forehead. But not here, not now. For as much as he'd love to say to hell with it, with everything and shag her right where they stood, there was still too much left of the Victorian gentleman in him.

He wanted to make it good for her. Though the reason why was anybody's guess. He was evil, after all. Why should he care if the girl had a good time or not? But he knew it would be much better if he could seduce her into this, into giving in to him, it would make it all the sweeter when he rubbed it in his granddaddy's face that he'd had the Slayer before he could even dream of doing it. That he'd made her scream his name in rapture as she came undone all around his cock, as she drenched him with her passion.

Oh yes, so much better.

He could go down on her for hours and not want for anything else, so addicted was he to her taste already. But he could feel she was so close to tumbling over the precipice and he couldn't let her… yet. He needed them to move this elsewhere and keeping her on the very brink of orgasm would do the trick nicely to get her to agree to anything he proposed.

Now the question was where to take her. He was staying at the factory and he didn't think taking her there would fare well for her… or him, for that matter. It seemed she had yet to notice he was a master vampire and he wanted to keep it like that for as long as he could. She would find out soon enough, anyway. On Saturday, the day he would kill her. He completely disregarded the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of snuffing Buffy's—_no, not Buffy, the Slayer's_, he reminded himself—life, her fire out, by crediting it to his poncy past self, who seemed closer to the surface than usual today.

He pulled his digits out from her core and with a parting kiss to her clit he stood up, waiting until she focused her slightly glazed eyes on him to bring his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean of her juices.

"Mmmmm, delicious," he purred, leaning towards her to murmur in her ear, "What do you say we go somewhere else, love?"

She was far more interested on what that long, smooth tongue was doing than on what he was saying but that last bit sort of stuck. "So-somewhere e-else?"

"Yeah, your place, or anywhere else you'd like to go." He tilted his head, ready to kiss her objections away if needed while his hand caressed her arm up and down and back again, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

"M-my p-place?" she asked, still slightly confused to where he was taking this.

"Sounds perfect, kitten," he responded, deliberately misinterpreting her words.

He knew he was risking it big time by doing this. Her parents could be home and then he'd be left out in the cold and it wasn't like he didn't have more than enough dosh on him to pay for a nice room at the Sunnydale Inn anyway. However, the thought of defiling the girl in her own virginal bed was too fucking tempting to not at the very least give it a try.

_Oh God,_ she blinked, _what have I gotten myself into now?_ Perhaps she should be thankful her mother was actually out of town on her gallery's business. Or perhaps she should just tell Spike this was a huge misunderst… Whoomph!

He could practically see the wheels turning in that gorgeous brain of hers, and he'd be damned if he allowed her to take her invitation away, so he did the only thing he could think of and kissed her with all the fervor he could muster. Kissed her until she could barely stand on her own, clinging oh so sweetly to him.

Kissing him after he went down on her should have disgusted her. Should have, but hadn't. On the contrary, and much to her surprise, tasting herself on his tongue only made her hotter for him, willing to do anything, agree to anything as long as he kept doing what he was doing.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?"

"Uh-huh," she replied dazedly, barely aware he'd retied her blouse and lowered her skirt.

He took a step back to inspect her and smirked smugly. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips slightly swollen from his kisses, her eyes shone like emeralds and in his opinion, she'd never looked more beautiful than she did right now.

The first thing Spike noticed when they came downstairs was that the Slayer's friend was still there all by her lonesome, and thankfully she seemed too engrossed in the book she was reading to be aware of their reappearance.

He quickly glanced around the joint searching for the nearest exit. He didn't want to push his luck now that he had his golden goddess right where he wanted her, so talking with her little friend was completely out of the question. And… jackpot! He saw the back door to the club and headed towards it with Buffy in tow, exhaling a relieved sigh when they made it outside without anyone interrupting them.

* * *

Angel did a double take at the back door to the Bronze when he saw a flash of white hair leaving the club. It couldn't be, now could it? He shook his head, thinking he must be imagining things. That was the only answer. What would William the Bloody be doing in Sunnydale after all?

And then he forgot all about his wayward grandchilde when he saw the lovely redhead sitting alone at a table close to the dance floor, completely lost in her book. It was a rare occurrence that he had the time to observe her uninterrupted and he wasn't about to miss out on the chance.

At first, she'd just been Buffy's painfully shy friend to him, but lately he'd found himself thinking about her more often than not… in another way. She enchanted him. Her intelligence, her beauty and how unaware she was of her own unique allure that called to him on a deeper level than he ever expected.

It had nothing to do with the fact Buffy and he weren't exactly working out as a couple. And yet at the same time, it had everything to do with it. He felt slightly guilty for pining over Willow when he was supposed to be 'in love' with Buffy. She was his destiny after all, his only chance at redemption, hadn't Whistler told him as much?

One couldn't force love, though. He had learned that much. It was either there or it wasn't and in Buffy and his case, it simply wasn't. He felt it with Willow, though. In every accidental touch they shared, every look, every timid smile that graced her lips when she looked at him. He could spend hours just looking at her, trying to decipher the secrets her heart guarded, trying to work up the courage to be near her, talk to her, get her to open up.

He thought he'd seen something shining in her beautiful green eyes whenever she looked at him. Longing. But did she long for him or for what he and Buffy supposedly shared?

* * *

Willow took a break from her reading to sip on her Diet Coke while looking around the club for signs of Buffy and the 'hottie'… to no avail. She sighed and sipped again only to sputter it all over her precious books when she saw Angel a few feet away from her, his chocolate brown eyes fixed on her as he neared her.

_Uh-oh._ This was **so** not good. She squirmed in her seat after cleaning her books the best she could, trying to come up with a way to make him leave… pronto. The last thing they needed was Angel getting a free show of Buffy macking on someone else, if they ever returned from wherever they went off to that was. Oh God, what to do, what to do?

"Good evening, Willow." He smiled at her, thinking how adorable she looked when she was all flustered. He glanced at the books on the table, noticing some were Buffy's. "Are you alone here?"

"I-I… yes, yes, I am. All alone, that's me. Why do you ask?" she asked him back as nonchalantly as she could, not an easy feat with her heart beating so hard it almost felt like it would escape from her chest any second now.

"I, well, these are Buffy's books, aren't they? I just thought she might be around somewhere."

"Oh that. Sh-she was here… earlier, but," she wracked her mind trying to come up with something plausible. "There was this vamp and she had to go after him. You know how that is, don't you?" She smiled hesitantly, hoping he'd buy it.

"Is she coming back?" He wasn't too sure Willow was telling him the truth. The vibes he was getting from her were very confusing. Then again, why would she lie to him? Perhaps she was just nervous to be alone with him. Yeah, that could be it.

"N-no, well, she-she didn't say." she said, gazing down at her wristwatch. "Ooh wow, is it really this late? I have to go." She hastily began gathering all the books and putting them inside her backpack.

"Do you really have to?" he asked, putting a hand on her arm to halt her actions, cringing inwardly at how needy he sounded even to his own ears.

She looked from his hand to his eyes, afraid to believe what she was reading in the soulful depths. Angel was touching her, caressing her arm, looking at her l-like… Her heart did a summersault in her chest and she had to remind herself she actually needed to breathe, wishing she could say she could stay with him, all night if he wanted. It was a shame she really couldn't, she sighed miserably before responding, "No, I mean… yes, I have to. My parents are expecting me." And boy if that wasn't the most blatant lie she'd said all night.

He felt the way she was trembling, the way her heart galloped wildly in her chest, hoping it was at least in part because of him and took a big leap of faith. "Oh, alright then."

"Really?" she asked, wondering if what she'd seen in his eyes had been nothing but wishful thinking on her part.

"Yes, because I'll have to insist on walking you home," he said, smirking smugly at the surprise drawn in her lovely pixie face.

_He wants to walk me home?!_ "Huh?"

Oh, she was too adorable for words and there was no doubt in his mind he was in deeper than he thought at first. "Me walking you home, what do you say?"

She shook her head to clear it. "But… why?"

_Because I don't want this night to end,_ he answered to himself. Pity he couldn't say that to her… yet. "Well, I can't let a gorgeous girl like you walk all alone this late at night, can I?"

When he put it like that, wait a second… "Go-gorgeous?" She shivered at the look he threw her then. It was… intense.

"Yes. I've always thought you were."

She would've refuted his claim, she truly would, but he sounded so sincere and really, was it too bad of her to want to experience what could have been if she had met Angel first, even if only once?

"So… can I walk you home, Willow?" he asked casually.

"Well, si-since you insist," she smiled coyly at him, even as she blushed. "I-I guess I'll h-have to accept."

He almost swallowed his tongue at the transformation she suffered with the grin she gave him. Gorgeous? Nah, she was a goddess. "Can I help you with your books?"

"Oh sure, I mean, o-of course, thank you." She handed him her book bag and just about fainted when he offered her his arm.

"Shall we then?"

"We shall," she beamed at him, taking his arm and letting him lead the way out of the Bronze.

* * *

Spike led Buffy to his beloved DeSoto, opening the door for her and he felt something swell within his chest at the way she smiled sweetly at him in silent thanks before getting inside the car… something that rooted him to the spot for a moment as he tried to understand what the fuck it was and what it meant.

He had the nagging feeling he was well and truly buggered. That this thing which had started as a way to pass the time until Saturday came had shifted somehow, turned into something else completely, something deeper, something he didn't care to analyze just now. Didn't mean he wouldn't take whatever he could bait her into giving him freely though. Didn't mean he wouldn't off her when the time for it came, either. Even if at the moment, the very thought made his stomach slightly nauseous.

Bloody hell, what was she doing to him?!

This… insanity **should** stop now. She would never see it coming; he could pull her out of the car and have his fangs buried deep into her throat, draining her dry of every drop of blood in her delectable body in a flash. And then the spell she'd cast over him would be done and over with. But would it really?

The answer was no, and he knew it. She would haunt him for eternity if he killed her now. He needed to get his fill of her, get her out of his system first and then, **only** then he would be able to do what he had to do.

It was in those few minutes alone, before Spike got into the car, that Buffy started having second thoughts about this, and thirds as well as fourths. She adjusted her skirt primly and sighed, leaning her forehead on the window and stared outside. What was she doing? Was she really going to give her virginity away to a man she didn't know before tonight like it was nothing? Sure, he was beyond hot, made the blood in her veins turn into molten lava with just one look, but still… She'd never felt anything like this before, this overwhelming need to be with someone, to get swept away, lose herself to the passion he'd awoken in her. And it scared her out of her mind that Spike held that kind of power over her body, over her.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Perhaps it would be best to take a step back, or twenty, and make a hasty retreat. Go somewhere—anywhere, as long as it was far, very far away from him and those damnable baby blues that had her in their thrall—where she could mull this over.

Buffy had her fingers on the door handle, just a second away from escaping into the relative safety of the night when she heard Spike say, "Goin' somewhere, love?"

The sound of his silken voice stopped her from turning the handle, letting go of it as if burned while she slowly turned in the seat to find him already sitting behind the steering wheel. She gulped at the smirk gracing his lips, before trailing her eyes upwards to meet his and the moment she did, she knew she wasn't going anywhere without this man. She was **so** doomed.

"Cat got your tongue, sweetheart?"

She shook her head. "No, no, I-I… was just going to roll the window down," she said, cringing at how lame that excuse sounded, even to her. Thank God he didn't call her on it, merely cocking an eyebrow at her in a way that made her forget her own name before he pulled her flush to his side in the blink of an eye.

"Now isn' this better, pet?" he said, grabbing her hand and putting it on his thigh, before winking at her and starting the car.

She only nodded, sighing dreamily. _Much, __**much**__ better_, she thought, leaning her head on his shoulder, her hand lazily stroking his leg, relishing in the way his hard muscles felt under her fingertips.

"Where to, love?" he asked as soon as they pulled out of the parking lot. He knew where she lived, had done his homework after all, but she didn't know that and he had to keep up appearances.

"1630 Revello Drive," she answered, nuzzling his leather coat, loving the feel of it against her skin. "Just take a left at the first light and I'll direct you from there."

"No need, I know exactly where Revello Drive is," he responded with a slightly strained voice, while trying to suppress a groan. She was driving him absolutely crazy with the way she was sliding her little hand up and down his thigh, getting it closer to his dick only to retreat when he thought she was about to make contact.

Perhaps she needed a little… encouragement; she was a virgin after all. And from what he'd learn of her so far, a very innocent one at that, too. Plus, enough was enough and if she didn't touch him soon, he'd burst. So as soon as the red light stopped them, he put his hand over hers and waited until she looked at him to say, "There's no need to be shy, kitten. Whatever you do to me, whatever you want to do," he placed her hand directly over his groin, moving it up and down, hissing at the first hesitant touch over his clothes, "will be heavenly."

She looked at where their joined hands were rubbing him, unsure of what to do, how to proceed, but when she finally dared to glance at his face, her breath caught in her throat at the expression of bliss she found and decided she'd do **any**thing to make him feel as good as he'd made her feel back at the Bronze.

"I-I… don't know how," she replied shyly. "But maybe, if you show me…"

"Just… touch me, love, anythin' you do is fine with me. I promise you," he just about begged her, desperate to feel her in any way he could.

"But I… just tell me what you like, please. I want to make you feel good."

She wanted to… Bloody hell! The girl was going to be the death of him. His hand tightened around the wheel, silently counting backwards from ten as he fought against the desire to just have his wicked way with her there, anyone passing by that might be out and about be damned.

"Alright then." Taking very little care of their surroundings, or the fact that the light had already changed from red to green and back a few times already, he made quick work of his zipper and sighed with relief when the pressure against his hard cock was somewhat released before taking her hand again in his and leading it to close around his shaft.

He linked their fingers, moving them up and down his length. "Now do whatever you like, pet. 'M game for anything you have in mind."

She was surprised by how smooth the skin of his penis was, like velvet over steel. Her eyes were fixed on her hand as it glided up and down, down and up, almost hypnotized by the movement. His moans and husky groans, his pleas of harder, tighter, faster, fueling her own desire for him.

She hadn't expected doing this for him would give her any pleasure, but it did. It made her feel hot, powerful to know she could reduce him to a babbling, quivering mess.

A pearl of creamy white liquid dripped from the slit on the purplish head of his shaft and she couldn't stop herself from swiping it up with her index finger and bringing it to her mouth to taste it, looking at him from beneath her eyelashes while she hummed her approval at the way he tasted.

"May I?" She smiled coyly at him.

"M-may you what, kitten," he croaked, swallowing hard to clear his suddenly parched throat.

"May I have another taste?" she asked, reveling in the way his eyes bulged out in shock.

It was a fucking miracle he didn't shoot his load then. As it was, he knew the moment her mouth touched his cock, he'd have to resort to every trick in the book not to cum too soon.

He nodded and she hesitated for only a second, trying to recall everything she'd read about blowjobs from Cosmo before leaning down and swirling her tongue over the crown.

Christ, but she was scorching him, burning him, her lips wrapped around his cock as she bobbed her head up and down, taking a little more of him with each pass.

"Fuck, love! So good," he babbled mindlessly as he thrust into her mouth.

A car horn from behind his DeSoto startled them both. He'd been so absorbed in the silky tongue currently caressing the tip of his cock that he'd forgotten they hadn't moved in quite a while. He started the car and continued driving towards her house, thankful he could actually drive at all while having the Slayer's pink lips stretched around his cock, pushing him closer and closer to orgasm.

He came inside her mouth with a shout just as he parked in front of her house, surprised they had actually made it there in one piece after breaking every traffic rule that existed and shocked when he noticed she'd swallowed every drop of his desire, moaning as if it were the best thing she'd ever had in her mouth, making him hard for her all over again.

Before he knew it, they were on her porch and the sweetest words he'd ever heard came out from her mouth as she shyly said, "Come in, Spike."

tbc

Hope the follow-up didn't disappoint and even if it did, well, I hope you'll let me know.

I'm not sure when I'll update next, what with my birthday being this coming Thursday, but I'll try my best so it won't be too long.

Have a wonderful week!

Hugs,

Mari


	3. Chapter 3 Into the Night

I'm so very sorry for the lack of updates for this story but my muse absolutely refused to work on it until I finally realized what the problem was. Turns out we need a little plot (at the very least) and that I can't write a short story to save my life, so now that I have decided on a direction and added a few more chapters to the story, hopefully I'll be able to update it sooner (or as soon as my other WIPs allow).

Thank you very much for all your reviews, I really hope I didn't lose all of you during my lengthy absence. And please know that I appreciate the time you take to leave me one, they really do help, especially with a muse as fickle as mine. sighs

A million thanks are not enough for my lovely Tina, who stayed up late with me last night cheering me on until I finished this damned chapter. Love you, darling! I truly don't know what I'd do without you. Or for Beth and Deanna for their very helpful suggestions and edits, I truly appreciate your input. hugglesquishes

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
And the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
Into the Night (Carlos Santana)_

**Chapter 3. Into the Night**

Before he knew it they were on her porch and the sweetest words he'd ever heard came from her mouth as she shyly said, "Come in, Spike."

He hesitated for only a fraction of a second before following her into the house, still shell-shocked by the invite. He'd expected having to coax her into issuing it, looked forward to it even. Not that he wouldn't take advantage of what she'd given him so freely anyway.

She barely had time to 'eeep' before he had her pushed against the door, claiming her mouth like a man starved. He bent his knees slightly, one hand traveling the length of her body, sensuously gliding down the smooth expanse of her leg and back up to tease the hem of her short skirt. His fingers caressed the inside of her thigh, brushing aside the dampened crotch of her panties to slide back and forth against her soft folds, moaning into her mouth when discovering just how wet she was for him.

She was killing him, slowly but surely setting him ablaze from deep within his chest like she was marking him, branding him as hers while her essence dripped over his eager fingers, causing him to forget everything, **any**thing that wasn't her.

Time ceased to exist. He only cared about this moment, about making the girl in his arms delirious with pleasure, wanting him just as much as he wanted her, craving him as he was beginning to crave her. Thoughts of them being mortal enemies, of him ever killing her, of how wrong this was even if it felt so right vanishing into thin air as he gave free reign to his desire for her.

Liquid fire, that's what she was, her honey slowly seeping through his fingertips into his blood, burning a fiery path towards his undead heart.

Impatiently, desperate with the overwhelming need to feel nothing but her naked flesh beneath his fingertips, he yanked at her panties and with a twist of his wrist, ripped them clean off her body before throwing them aside.

Spike salivated as the delicious scent of her arousal finally flowed to his nostrils unimpeded, losing whatever amount of restraint he'd managed to exercise until then. Pulling his fingers out of her luscious quim, he smirked when she whimpered in protest before opening her slightly glazed green eyes and settled them on him, pouting slightly.

"Don' worry, love," he said, winking at her before bringing his digits up to his mouth and sucking them clean of her essence, moaning in pleasure as her flavor exploded on his taste buds. "Have no plans of leavin' you wantin', but I don' see the need to let all this delicious honey go to waste, do you?"

Buffy's eyes grew wide when she saw his intimate display, noticing how much he seemed to enjoy her taste; wider when he suddenly dropped to his knees and hoisted her leg over his shoulder; and even wider—if that was possible—when he dove into her with a muffled groan, licking her from top to bottom before latching onto her clit, nursing and nibbling on it.

Her head fell backwards, banging slightly against the door, her eyes closing as frissons of white hot desire coursed through her body and converged in her womb, coiling, tightening inside, making her long for something she couldn't quite define or understand, but wanting it all the same. Wanting **him** to give it to her.

He seemed to want to consume her and by God she wanted him to, needed him to keep doing what he was doing until he'd swallowed every little bit of her she had to give, until he devoured her whole.

Her hands wound into his hair, pulling him closer while she moved her hips in tandem with his ministrations, mewling and panting and clinging to him, his touch reigniting, fanning the fire inside her as he brought her closer and closer to the edge.

He slid two fingers into her opening, stretching her, preparing her. He almost lost more than his head as her inner walls clenched and spasmed around his digits, imagining just how it would feel when those heavenly muscles of hers strangled his cock, while she drenched it, baptized it, scorched it with her juices.

And Christ but those little sounds she made, the way she moved against him, the way she kept grinding her little cunny into his face, the way she tasted, smelled, bloody felt were driving him out of his mind with the need to sink his dick into her, to pierce through that tiny membrane that guarded her virginity and claim it for himself.

His tongue laved at her slit, up and down, circling her engorged nubbin, then pulling it between his lips and grazing it with his teeth, feeling it pulse as he pushed her closer to the point of no return.

She was close, so damn close to bloody paradise. He could sense it, feel it. She was tense, arching against his mouth, her snug channel trembling and quivering around his fingers, her heart galloping madly and her chest heaving as she fought for her every breath.

He switched then, his fingers rubbing her clit and his mouth lapping at her entrance, his tongue spearing inside as he tried to catch every single drop of the nectar now flowing freely from her scrumptious quim.

* * *

"You didn't have to, you know?"

Angel quirked an eyebrow in confusion at the lovely redhead's words. "Didn't have to, what exactly?"

"Walk me home. I would've been perfectly alright on my own."

"I know you would."

"Then, why? It doesn't make sense," she inquired. And it truly didn't, at least not to her.

"Didn't it occur to you I might want to spend time with you?"

She frowned. "No, not really." Why would he want to spend time with boring little her? That made even less sense.

"Well, I do." He smiled at how confused she appeared over his succinct responses. But frankly, he was having a great time with her. Even when they hadn't been talking, the bouts of silence they'd fall into from time to time hadn't been overbearing, both perfectly content to just be in the other's company.

"B-but… why?"

"I just do." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I simply enjoy your company. I feel I can talk with you… or not talk, as the case might be."

Willow truly didn't want to let her hopes rise but when he said things like that, how could she not? He made her feel like she mattered, like she was important to someone. Not that her friends didn't, but this was different. This was Angel, and she never expected him to tell her things that one said to someone they… dare she even think it, cared about?

"I-I… enjoy spending time with you, too," she replied shyly, her cheeks suffusing with pink. Finding it difficult to keep holding his intense stare, she lowered her blue-green eyes to the wooden floorboards of her front porch, fascinated all of the sudden with how different each of them was in comparison to the other.

She bit her lower lip and tucked her hair behind her ear in a gesture that betrayed her nervousness and Angel fell for her just a bit little more.

_Does she even realize how adorable she is? How drawn I am to her? _Perhaps not, and if he were honest, that was one of the things about her that attracted him even more to her. She had no idea how alluring, how intoxicating he found her innocence, her candor, her vulnerability.

That she was so thoroughly unaware of her own worth.

The brunet was aware of it for them both, though. He was well aware of her body's responses to his nearness, of the way her blood rushed inside her veins, of how much he wanted to say to hell with everything and steal a kiss from those delectable pink lips she kept chewing on.

He knew he shouldn't. God, did he know. And yet he couldn't bring himself to care enough not to lean down and do exactly that.

She must have somehow stepped into an episode of the Twilight Zone. That had to be the only plausible explanation for it, because there was no way that this was happening… was there?

And yet, even believing that, she couldn't do anything but stand still, getting lost in the chocolate brown of his eyes as his face came closer and closer to hers. She could feel his cool breath tickling her mouth, his hands cupping her cheeks and tilting her head as he tenderly brushed his lips over hers once, twice.

His tongue peeked out to glide over her bottom lip, before dipping into her slightly parted mouth, engaging her tongue in a slow exploration of one another, learning each other's flavor, their scent, the little sounds which erupted from their throats as they got lost in each other.

The soft, tentative caress ended almost as soon as it started, though, when the voice of reason—that niggling little voice in her head that kept reminding Willow that the man kissing her was for all intent and purposes her best friend's boyfriend—demanded to be heard. It didn't matter that Buffy might have hooked up with someone else tonight or that Angel kissing her felt better than anything else she'd experienced before. Nothing mattered other than she couldn't do this, give in to this and still be able to live with herself. This was not who she was.

So she did the only thing she could think of. With a choked sob, she pushed Angel away from her with all her might, actually making him stumble due to the surprise, before rushing into her house and closing the door. She reclined against it as she tried to keep breathing through the pain her own actions caused her, slowly sliding down until she sat on the floor hugging her knees with her arms.

Big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she replayed what just happened over and over in her head. She'd done the right thing, she kept repeating to herself as a mantra while she rocked back and forth. She'd done the right thing. She knew she had. But if she really knew she had, why was it that it hurt so damned much?

Angel wanted to tear the door down. He could hear her inside, crying her eyes out and wanted, **needed** to make it better. How? Well, that was the million dollar question, wasn't it?

It wasn't like he could barge into her home any time he wished, not without an invitation. And he doubted she'd just throw the door open and let him in no matter how much he begged her to.

He realized now he shouldn't have given in to his impulses and kissed her. Technically he was dating her best friend, even if he was quite certain the blonde girl had to be as aware as he was that they truly didn't work as a couple. Still, he needed to put an end to that before trying to start anything with Willow. It was only fair, for Willow, for Buffy and even for himself.

And yet he knew that given the chance to repeat this moment, he would do the same thing all over again. There was no way he could stop himself with Willow standing there in front of him looking so beautiful, chaste and unassuming, making him feel things he'd never felt in his two hundred plus years, not as a human and definitely not as a vampire, not even when he got his soul back.

There was no way he'd give up, no matter who tried to oppose to it, not even if it was Willow herself.

* * *

Buffy tugged on Spike's head, pulling him up to attack his mouth with hers, turning him until his back was to the door, molding herself to him, writhing against him, not even aware she wasn't curbing her own strength or that Spike didn't seem as fragile as other human boys with as lost in lust as she was.

But he noticed, and Christ if it didn't turn him on even more than he already was when she acted like this. And that was saying a lot.

He knew damned well she was a virgin; that many of the things in which they'd indulged tonight—and the ones still to come—had been a first for her. However, knowing that he could make her hot enough for her to forget any reservations she might still have, well, there wasn't anything like that, now was there? It was… exhilarating and he was about to burst in more ways than one.

He tasted different now. The uniqueness of his flavor blending with what she imagined had to be hers, and despite whatever prior beliefs she'd had to the contrary, it only heightened the experience for her to know she was sampling herself on his tongue.

Everything seemed sharper, brighter. Every nerve ending in her body raw, sensitized, making her hyper-aware of her surroundings, of him, of what he was doing to her body.

Without stopping their kiss, he twisted them around again, one of his hands softly skimming down her thigh, her calf—leaving goose bumps in its wake, making her shiver at the pleasure an action as simple as that brought her—bringing it up to wrap around his hip before repeating the action with her other leg, until both of them were firmly bound around his waist.

She felt his hard erection cradled between her thighs, the rough fabric of his denim jeans pressing against her bare pussy as he ground into her time and time again, making her burn and swell and ache for more, for him.

Spike realized he could have her here and now and she wouldn't object. She was **that** far gone. However, this was not how he wanted it to happen. Be it the bloody Victorian gentleman still residing—very, very deeply—inside him or a misguided sense of, of whatever this girl elicited in him, he wanted this first time to be in her frilly, virginal bed. He decided not to give much thought as to why this was or why the bleeding hell was he thinking this might not be a one-time-only deal and began walking towards the staircase, trying not to drop his precious cargo on the way up.

Quite a feat that, what with said cargo deciding to torment him by nibbling on his jaw and throat while she kept grinding her sodden cunny against his rock-hard cock. She nipped on his jugular and he growled and stumbled in the middle of the stairs, almost deciding to say to hell with his gentlemanly ideas and just take her then and there.

Didn't the girl know she was playing with fucking fire by doing things like that?

No, he answered that question himself, he knew she didn't know. She had no bloody idea of what he was and while that in itself was somewhat odd, he wasn't about to complain when it got him a hot and very willing Slayer in his, or rather her bed.

Spike somehow made it to the top of the stairs without embarrassing himself, since not even for a second did she stop with her ministrations and he managed to find her room without trouble, exhaling a relieved sigh after depositing her over the flower-patterned coverlet.

He took a few steps away from the bed and removed his duster, his red button-down and the black t-shirt, throwing them carelessly to the floor without taking his eyes off her for an instant.

Her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at every little bit of alabaster skin revealed to her greedy eyes. She licked her suddenly dry lips, thinking dreamily that the statues in her mother's gallery were definitely put to shame compared to him. Her gaze traveled up and down the strong corded muscles of his arms, pecs and abs which appeared to be carved out of marble. There was not a single gram of excess fat in that body, and while lean, it was quite obvious he worked out.

"Like what you see, love?" he asked with a smirk, his hand caressing down his chest and abdomen until he reached the button of his jeans, making a show of unbuttoning it before sitting on the bed to pull his boots off, throwing her a smoldering look over his shoulder.

Oh yes, she sure did. Not that she could speak and tell him so at the moment, so she simply nodded, her eyes riveted to the way the muscles of his back rolled with each movement he made and she squirmed, pressing her legs together, needing the friction as her body responded to his teasing.

Crooking a finger at him when he turned back to her, she beckoned him, the blazing green depths promising him paradise as he neared her, prowling over her body, his fingers sliding over her tiny foot, taking one shoe off then the other, before gliding them up her calves and drawing them up over his shoulders to kiss the back of her knees and wink at her, then lowering them back to the bed and sitting on his haunches to admire her.

She made such a gorgeous picture laid out on her bed just waiting for him, that he swore he felt his undead heart clench in his chest. Her golden hair was mussed, spread over the pillow like a halo, her face flushed, her eyes bright with passion, her top still in place but not for bleeding long if he had his way, her skirt bunched around her hips and her sweet quim open and naked to his eyes. She was a bloody vision, an angel—his angel—and he had to have her now before he dusted from wanting her so much.

He managed to take off the offending top and her mini-skirt, throwing them to the floor to join his clothes while he basked in the glorious sight that was his blonde goddess in the nude.

"You're so bloody beautiful, love. Take my breath away, you do." And she truly did, who cared if he didn't need air to live?

She started to feel self-conscious at his words, at the way he was staring at her—devouring her with eyes which appeared almost black, his pupils so dilated they only left a tiny sliver of blue from his irises—and she tried to cover her breasts with her hands, only to stop when he… did he just growl at her?

Buffy didn't have time to ponder about that before he pounced on her, claiming her lips with his, his tongue entering the wet recesses of her mouth to dance with hers, making her forget all that wasn't him, them.

He stopped kissing her to grab one of her hands in his, bringing it up to his mouth, kissing her palm before sliding it down his chest, feeling her tremble as he placed it over his jean-clad manhood, moving it up and down.

She was burning up, the wonderful sensations he provoked in her too overwhelming to worry about little technicalities like not knowing what the hell she was doing and instead, she just acted as her body craved, practically demanded her to do and so with a slight twist of her hips she switched their positions over the bed.

Spike gasped at the surprising turn of events, but he was definitely not bothered by it. To have her straddling him like this was a wet dream come true. His hands came to her hips to hold her in place. He loved that she overcame her shyness to take what she bloody wanted and could hardly wait to see what else she'd do now.

"You, mister, are a little overdressed, don't you think?" she asked, pouting down at him while her hands found purchase on his abs, her fingertips gently skimming over his flesh, the stark contrast between her hot hands and his cold skin making her quiver.

"Yeah? I might be," he shrugged. "What are you gonna do 'bout it, kitten?"

She cocked her head to the side as she weighed in her options and then smiled devilishly at him, saying in a husky whisper, "Wouldn't you love to know?"

It was his turn to shiver, that voice, that look. The young girl he met earlier that night was turning into a woman, a ravishing one at that, before his very eyes. And bloody hell but yeah, he'd love to know more than anything in this world.

Buffy wasn't sure where all this bravado of hers was coming from and when he bucked slightly against her, hitting her in all the right places, she truly didn't care. But he still had his jeans on and that wouldn't do. She needed to feel **all** of him against her… right the hell **now**!

He almost swallowed his tongue when in a true display of Slayer speed she climbed off him, pulled his jeans down his legs and feet and then straddled him again before he had a chance to protest her absence.

"Now how do you like that?" she questioned, raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Oh he fucking loved it, no question about it. _Point in fact I'd jus' have to show you how much,_ he thought, before turning them around again.

"Now how do **you** like that, sweetheart?" His cock was nestled against her slit, moving it to and fro, painting it with her juices, reveling in every new rush of desire that went through her while trying to remind himself he couldn't just ram into her as he'd like, that he had to be patient. But Christ, she was making it so sodding difficult for him with all the little noises she kept making, the way she wriggled against him.

And suddenly he couldn't wait any longer.

He gritted his teeth as his penis breached through her entrance, inch by agonizing inch, a muscle in his jaw ticking as he held on to his barely-fucking-hanging-by-a-thread control when her vaginal muscles clamped around him. Good Lord, he'd known she was tight, but this, this was… _Fuck!_ His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he brought his forehead to rest against hers when he reached her barrier.

She felt… full, and while the feeling of having him inside her was slightly uncomfortable it wasn't as bad as she'd expected. He was so still, completely frozen and she needed, needed… more.

The blonde girl brought her legs higher up on Spike's waist, her hands clinging to his shoulders as they looked in each other's eyes and then without any indication of what she was planning to do, she arched into him at the same time she tightened her legs around him, pushing his hips down with her feet, crying as the movement made him tear through the virginal membrane that guarded her channel.

She closed her eyes in shock at the searing pain that coursed through her, a few tears escaping behind her closed lids as Spike kissed her cheeks, promising it'd be alright, telling her how wonderful it felt to be inside her, how beautiful she was until the pain lessened slightly.

Spike remained unmoving, his cock deeply embedded inside her as he tried to offer her some measure of comfort. She needed time to adjust to his size and he was well aware if tried to move right now he would lose any semblance of control he still managed to hold on to.

As it was, he was surprised it hadn't shattered in to a million pieces yet. To be inside Buffy like this, God, to be her first and if he had any say in it, the only one who'd have the pleasure of having her like this, it was like nothing he'd ever bloody felt before.

His mouth fastened around her nipple, sucking on it, feeling how it hardened as he curled his tongue around the tiny bead, before doing the same with its twin. Over and over he did this until slowly, tentatively, she began moving against him, her actions drawing him further inside her with each pass.

She wanted more judging by her actions and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to give it to her in the way her body begged, but first things first. He had to make sure she was not in any pain before he let his demon out to take her as it wanted; to give her what she was craving.

He rocked against her, gradually increasing the tempo and strength of his thrusts. In and out, faster, harder, twisting his hips slightly, piercing her in a different angle every single time. And she clung to him fiercely, her nails scoring down his back, her walls constricting his cock every time he tried to pull out of her, pushing him back inside her heavenly quim.

Buffy couldn't believe how amazing the sensations coursing through her felt. He was stretching her to the limit, making her feel… complete for the first time in her life. Liquid lava coursed through her veins, converging deep inside her as he kept pounding into her, shivers ran up and down her back as she hung on to him for dear life, trying her best to give as good as she got and if the way he kept babbling what a bloody goddess she was were any indication, she wasn't doing that bad of a job.

She never expected it to be like this. Never expected to feel this much for someone she'd just met, to feel this kind of… connection. And yet, how could she not? She didn't dare name what she felt, it was too soon, but it was there as deep inside her as he was now, deeper even, growing more and more with each passing moment.

Tiny beads of sweat glistened over her golden flesh making her glow, his eyes fixating on her mouth as she panted and mewled and moaned his name. He was drowning in the emerald depths; in the way she mirrored his ardor step by step, fanning the raging inferno of his passion for her, stirring all these emotions inside him he'd thought dead.

What had she bloody done to him? The thought of killing her now made him nauseous, the beast inside him raging in fury at the mere idea of snuffing her light. He didn't want to off her; he wanted her to be his, to claim her, to make fucking certain **no** one ever touched her like he was touching her now.

His eyes changed from deep midnight blue to blazing amber, his demon closer to the surface with every glide of his cock into her snug channel, with every flutter of her walls around him, with the way her eyes widened with each bolt of desire that went through her, her hands charting up and down his body as his fingers dug into her hips pulling her forcibly against him.

He inhaled deeply then, for the first time since he broke inside her virginal body, the aroma of her arousal mixing enticingly with that of her virgin blood and that was his damnation. His demon went insane at the first whiff of it filling his nostrils, demanding to be freed from its prison and Spike was unable to stop him from emerging, his fangs tickling his gums, his features changing.

She could barely believe her eyes as his handsome face melted into that of a vampire, but was too lost in a haze of lust, her orgasm so close she could practically savor it, to care over its meaning at this precise moment.

His eyes zeroed in on the pulse point madly hammering in her throat and he lowered his face to it, licking then suckling at her skin bringing her blood to the surface, waiting for the right moment before striking.

He felt her pussy quiver and quake all around him, her inner muscles almost painfully milking his cock, her honey dripping all over it and he knew it was time.

His fangs pierced through the smooth skin of her neck, sucking once, twice, thrice, her powerful blood sliding down his throat before he pulled away and roaring the word that would irrevocably bind him to her as he fell down the precipice right along with her.

"Mine!"

tbc

Okay, so that wasn't exactly what I had planned when I originally started this story. However, muse wants what muse wants and I just can do much but comply to her wishes or she goes on strike and we don't want that, do we? I hope you didn't mind the new twist too much? And of course, if you want to tell me what you thought of the chapter, I'd love to know. (bats eyelashes)

Next in line to be updated is Against All Odds since the lovely Beth made a wonderful banner for it and she wants more AAO. ;)

Have a lovely week!

Hugs,

Mari


	4. Chapter 4 Through the Monsoon

This chapter is for my lovely Tina, my little sister (although now she's all caught up with me (winks), the bestest (yeah, I know it's not a word, but it applies, so shush you) friend and beta a girl could ask for. I wish you an amazing birthday, and an even better coming year, that all the clouds in the horizon vanish and leave only the wonderful things you deserve. Love you, sweetie, more than you can imagine. (huggles you tight)

Thank you very much for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm so very sorry it took me so long to reply to them and to update this story. I really hope I haven't lost all of you because of the lengthy lapses between chapters. And a million thanks to Beth, for stepping up the plate and betaing this chapter for me. Love you, cariño!

_Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I lose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon.  
__Just me and you_

Monsoon, Tokio Hotel

**Chapter 4****. Through the Monsoon**

She could barely believe her eyes as his handsome face melted into that of a vampire, but was too lost in a haze of lust, her orgasm so close she could practically savor it, to care over its meaning at this precise moment.

His fangs pierced through the smooth skin of her neck, sucking once, twice, three times, her powerful blood sliding down his throat before he pulled away, roaring the word that would irrevocably bind him to her as he fell over the precipice right along with her.

"Mine!"

* * *

Spike barely had time to blink before he found their positions reversed…again. And somehow she had managed to turn them around without his cock slipping out of her snug channel. Nifty trick that. His demon façade faded as he gazed in true awe at the golden goddess currently on top of him, groaning when the sudden movement sent him even deeper into her.

He was certain it wouldn't be long until she would pull a stake from somewhere in her frilly bed and dust him, but was equally determined to enjoy it for as long as he could. An eternity in Hell would be a whole lot more bearable after having been buried in her scorching quim. An eternity in Hell would be preferable than not having her. And wasn't that a riot? He'd claimed the fucking Slayer and now he was here in a limbo, in sodding purgatory because she hadn't answered to his claim. He knew that even if for some miracle she didn't kill him, he couldn't off her now. He was bloody hers for better or worse.

Buffy's mind was reeling. She had no idea what had happened, but something deep inside had shifted, taken over the moment he bit her. Logically, she was aware she should be very pissed; both at herself and at him. But mostly at herself because she should've known he was a vampire. A hot vampire, one that made her blood turn to molten lava, that made her forget her own name, that made her feel more than anyone else before, but a vampire all the same. He had bitten her! Despite all her preconceived notions in that respect, she had to admit this time it'd been so not with the ewwwww as it'd been with the Master, and more with the tinglies that'd made her tumble harder into ecstasy.

He hadn't killed her, had barely taken a few pulls of her blood before stopping even **before** she twisted them around. What was that about?

Spike's hands came to rest on her hips after a while, deciding to risk it. After all, if she was going to stake him, she would've already, wouldn't she?

His fingers dug into the luscious swell of her ass, tipping his pelvis upwards as he pushed her down, helping her, guiding her, showing her how to ride him into bloody oblivion. It didn't take her long until she caught on to the rhythm he set, her heavenly inner walls squeezing him in the best of ways, capturing his cock within her depths every time he tried to pull out.

She arched her torso backwards, her mouth opened up in a husky moan when his hands came up to knead and caress her breasts. A small trickle of blood dripped slowly from the twin punctures he'd made in her neck, dribbling until it reached her succulent mound, a drop hanging loosely on her rosy tit and he couldn't stop himself from sitting up, letting his mouth close around the tiny bud and suckling on it, then licking an upward path until he reached her neck again.

Buffy knew she should put a stop to this insanity right now. That she should kick him or punch his nose or something, but couldn't bring herself to do it. The sensations provoked by his mouth sucking tenderly on her throat, by his manhood thrusting in and out of her pussy, by his fingers pinching and rubbing her sensitized nipples were too overwhelming, overruling any good sense she still had left in lieu of the pleasure she knew he could give her. Good sense was so overrated anyway and hey, if he'd wanted to drain her, he would have already, wouldn't he?

Spike was in paradise, or as close to it as a creature of the night like him could be. True, she hadn't said anything yet, but her actions gave him hope that eventually she might accept his claim, that she might feel at least a speck of what he was already feeling for her. He had no bloody idea what happened, what changed or when, but the fact remained, it had. It'd turned his world upside down and he wouldn't have it any other way.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing idly with the curls at the nape of his neck as she sighed and pressed him to her. This was so different from their first time, so much gentler, tamer in comparison to the fiery, raw passion they shared before, but no less earth-shattering. It would be so easy to let herself believe he had her in some kind of thrall, that he was making her feel all this, but she knew that'd be a lie. She'd never felt like this with anyone. Never felt so close to anybody, or so… safe. He wasn't a threat to her, no matter what he was. She was certain of it.

This connection, this sense of belonging was unlike anything she'd ever experienced and she wondered fleetingly if it had something to do with what he said right after biting her.

'_Mine.'_

His claim resounded inside his head and the urge to repeat it, to make her acknowledge it was growing stronger.

What the hell was wrong with him? He pulled slightly away from the temptation of her throat, his eyes trained on her pulse point while shaking his head to clear it. What had this tiny slip of a girl done to him? First he'd claimed the sodding Slayer of all people, in the heat of the moment, and now he was actually pussyfooting around the issue when he should just _convince_ her of accepting his claim?

He didn't want her to accept him because he convinced or forced her and that was the real kicker, wasn't it? He wanted her to want to be with him because she wanted to be his. It didn't make a lick of sense. And yet…and yet, it did. That didn't mean he wouldn't take it however he could get it. Besotted as he was by the girl, it didn't change that he was an evil, soulless being.

She felt the need to respond to him, but how did one reply to something like that? It wasn't a question. It was just a word…well, perhaps not _just_ a word, it was a declaration of property. _Mine._ It had sort of irked her, too; after all, she was no one's property but her own. And still that single word had offset a second orgasm—one she had to admit was even more powerful than her first—and triggered some reaction deep inside her that compelled her to answer to him.

He moved his head backwards until their eyes met and locked. His hips moved in tandem with hers as his cock pierced her moist haven, her slick walls capturing and releasing him time and time again in an endless dance.

The air in the room crackled with energy, she glowed with the thin sheen of sweat that covered her golden skin, her heart thundered inside her chest, her bosom heaved as she tried to catch her breath and to him, she'd never looked lovelier. Her unfathomable green gaze had him bewitched, completely spellbound in its incandescence and the only thing he wanted was to make her his, truly his.

"Mine." His eyes turned from cobalt blue to blazing amber and back again when he repeated the words, his handsome features never changing into those of his demonic side as he stared deeply into her emerald green eyes. "Tell me you're mine, love. Say it." He coaxed her with a twist of his hips, his movements faster, harder as he felt her sweet quim flutter and quiver around him.

"I-I," she swallowed hard past the lump in her throat. Trusting a vampire could be her perdition, the worst mistake she'd ever made, but the adoring yet demanding way he was looking at her was tugging at her heartstrings. She couldn't look away. Nothing had ever felt as right, as perfect as this moment in which she could see all her hopes, fears and dreams mirrored in his azure eyes, in which she could feel him so deep inside her, touching her in ways she'd never even imagined existed before as she teetered at the brink of an abysm.

"Tell me you're mine as I'm yours," he insisted.

He was hers? She blinked in confusion for just a second before the truth of his words and the sincerity behind them reverberated in her. He was hers. Yes, she could feel he was. And she was his; he was what she'd been waiting for.

"Oh, God." She closed her eyes, her vaginal muscles contracting around his manhood as she shuddered, overwhelmed by the plethora of sensations, of emotions washing over her. "I-I…God, yes, yours, I'm yours."

She wasn't certain how it happened or why she did it. One second she was basking in the afterglow of her climax, in the knowledge that she was his and the next, an imperative urge seized her, one she couldn't refuse even if she tried. It was as if she weren't herself any longer as she pounced on his neck and bit sharply on it until his blood flooded her mouth and she drank, once, twice, and a third time, before pulling back and saying the word that would bind him to her.

"Mine."

His pupils dilated lustfully as they poised on her mouth, her bee-stung lips stained with his blood as she stared at him expectantly, his cock hardening inside her yet again, twitching slightly as those heavenly muscles of hers clamped down upon his length.

Bloody hell, was there any doubt he was hers? "Yours," he avowed, kissing her deeply, devouring her, claiming her completely as his as he splayed his hands around her back, before turning both of their bodies around until she was writhing under him.

Buffy was slightly sore, pain mingling with pleasure as he thrust in and out of her. And still she refused to relinquish this feeling of complete and utter bliss for anything in this world as he drove her closer to orgasm all over again.

She could feel him inside her, surrounding her, embracing her. Everything seemed brighter, sharper, clearer as if some kind of veil had been lifted and this—whatever it was they had—had been exactly what she was waiting for, what she needed even if she was unaware of it before this moment.

The real world where vampires and slayers were enemies, where they fought to death had somehow shifted, bringing her and Spike together. What for? Who knew, and at the moment, she could care less. She was his and he was hers and for now, even if it were only for tonight, that was enough. It would have to be enough.

He was acutely aware of her, of the blood traveling through her veins, of her heart thumping wildly and echoing inside his chest, of her breathy gasps and pants, of how perfectly she fit him in every way possible.

He wound his arms under her knees, opening her further to him as he kneeled on the bed, making her wrap her shapely legs around his hips. One of his hands kneaded her firm, toned ass, digging into it as he pulled their pelvises flush while the other roamed up and down her torso, weighing her breasts and pinching her turgid nipples, before coming back down to cup her mons. His fingers delved into the soft, neatly trimmed curls that covered her luscious quim, parting her folds and rubbing her swollen clit, relishing every moan, every mewl, every _Oh God!_ he could wrangle out of her with his actions.

His eyes were trained on the place where they were joined, where his manhood glistening with her juices, pulled out of her and then pushed back inside, before they returned to her face, almost unable to believe that this angel was his and that she'd given all of herself to him.

He'd finally found what he'd been looking for, the one woman he could give himself to and who would correspond in kind without hesitation. It was crazy, they barely knew each other and now they were tied for eternity. There was no looking back after this, there was no room for regrets, doubts or qualms over who they were, not now, not ever. And he wouldn't have it any other way. Spontaneous as this had been, he knew that whatever he would have to do or give up to keep her, would be well worth it.

He lowered himself on top of her, kissing her face, her lips as he told her how breathtakingly beautiful she was, how bloody hot, tight and perfect for him she was, how it felt to be buried within her, feeling her honey drench and scorch his cock, feeling all she was feeling.

Buffy could feel the tenuous tendrils of the claim enveloping them, intensifying the sensations elicited by their union, bringing her to new and unknown heights in ways she'd never imagined existed before. There wasn't anything else but the two of them in their world as they merged into one as they reached the peak together once more.

tbc

So, (shuffles feet) still with me? (bats eyelashes)

Next in line: Against All Odds since Beth requested an update so nicely, then hopefully Dare to Dance. (crosses fingers)


	5. Chapter 5 Ready, Set, Go

Author's Note: I'm so very sorry for the lack of updates in my stories. I've been swamped with work and that's taken a toll on my muse. I have chapters of Dare to Dance and Against All Odds started, but I can't make any promises as to when/which I'll be able to update next.

That said, I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I've answered some of them, but I'm still behind. I will try to remedy that asap. A million thanks to my lovely Tina, who took time in her hectic schedule to edit this chapter for me and for listening to my crazy rambling over where this story is going. Love you, cariño! (huggles) This chapter is for Carrie, who requested either ITN or AAO when I asked which of my stories I should update first. (wuggles)

_Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down _

_~ Tokio Hotel_

**Chapter 5****. Ready, Set, Go **

He'd give just about anything for a fag right now.

Spike had been awake for over an hour just looking at her, at the Slayer, his mate. He still couldn't shake his stupor over what he'd done. He came to Sunnydale to kill the girl, among other things; how the sodding hell had he ended up claiming her? It made no bleeding sense and yet… and yet, looking at her like this, snuggled up against him, her warmth seeping into his skin, her blood flowing in his veins, her even breathing tickling his flesh, her scent—their combined scent—permeating the air and filling his nostrils, making his cock harden all over again, he knew he wouldn't want it any other way.

He had no bloody idea what would happen now. He was still a master vampire who'd come to Sunnyhell to take over the town from the Annoying One, no matter if he was pretending otherwise at the moment. And she was still the Slayer he swore to kill on Saturday. Only that plan had flown out of the proverbial window. Just thinking of offing her made him physically sick and his demon roar in protest. Oh, he would take this piss-ant town over, there was no question about that; but his intentions for doing so had changed exponentially.

He was well and truly buggered. And the worst of it was that he couldn't bring himself to care about what he'd done. He should've stayed away from Buffy, run for the hills as soon as he felt the tendrils of her spell weave around him, escape while he retained some semblance of control over himself. But he hadn't and now there was no getting away from this… ever.

His heart swelled inside his chest when the Slayer sighed softly and nuzzled her nose against his throat, still deep in slumber. In all his years roaming this Earth, as a human and vampire, he never felt anything like this for someone. Not even for Drusilla who had been his whole world for almost a century before he lost her to a mob in Prague. It wasn't love though, he knew; it was too soon, but it could easily grow into that, he could sense it, practically taste it. And strangely enough, he was alright with that.

The one thing he knew for certain at this point was that he wasn't about to become one of the sodding White Hats, no matter what. He was aware he would have to reach some sort of compromise with the chit, but he wasn't about to give his evil ways up altogether.

They could always talk later. Right now, he could think of more pleasurable ways to spend the few hours they still had left until dawn. And he planned to make damn good use of them.

Mindful of not waking his mate, he carefully disentangled himself from her arms, rolled her onto her back and propped himself up on one elbow as his eyes traveled leisurely down the golden expanse of naked flesh displayed for his viewing pleasure.

Aside from her being the Slayer, he couldn't think of anything else that would make him ever regret claiming the girl. She was a passionate little thing, innocent but oh so willing to learn, full of fire and above all, his, only his. Had he ever had someone that was only his? _Not bloody likely_, he snorted inwardly remembering his Sire's penchant to stray from his bed, no matter how devoted to her he'd been ever since she turned him. Having someone to call his own was something he could definitely get used to. And he was hers as well; there was no fucking doubt about that after last night.

His hand hovered over her flesh without actually making contact, just a whisper of a caress as he contemplated where to begin reacquainting himself with her body. A smirk tugged at his lips as his eyes settled on the neatly trimmed patch of dark blonde curls that covered her sweet quim. They'd fallen asleep before he could properly tend to her the night before, but that didn't mean he couldn't see to it now, did it?

Mindful of any change in her breathing pattern or heart rate to signal her awakening, he carefully settled himself between her heavenly thighs, opening her up to him. His fangs itched against his gums as he inhaled deeply. The remnants of her virgin's blood merged deliciously with their combined spendings, making him salivate at the prospect of the feast he was about to indulge in.

He parted her labia with his fingers, his tongue sliding between her folds and moaning at his first taste of her now that she was his. He licked her from top to bottom, teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue then circling her glistening entrance as he drank every single drop of her juices as they began to flow.

He sensed when she began to rouse under his amorous onslaught. Her heart began beating faster, her breath quickened, coming out in little pants as tiny mewls rasped her throat, her hands flying to his head to keep him in place. As if he were going to move away until _he_ was done? _Pfft! _Fat chance of that!

One of his hands curved under her luscious arse, lifting her up to better sample her cunny as two fingers delved into her core, filling her, in and out, out and in. He curved them upwards, seeking and finding that spot deep inside that would make her scream in pleasure. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as her inner walls contracted around his digits, coating them with more of her nectar as she began chanting his name over and over again, interspersed with pleas of more, harder, faster.

_Cum for me, love,_ he prompted and felt, more than saw, her surprise at hearing him inside her head before she followed his command and fell apart all around him.

* * *

Buffy woke up to wave upon wave of ecstasy crashing upon her, lapping at her ankles and extending up, up to converge in her center before radiating to the rest of her body. Nearer and nearer she flew toward the precipice as Spike drove her out of her mind with lust, her hips moving against his mouth of their own volition as she strived to reach her climax.

His name fell from her lips like a prayer, a plea that grew more demanding, more urgent as her need overwhelmed her. So close, so damn close and yet, so far away. And then she heard him, as clear as if he'd spoken and she couldn't do anything but obey, fireworks exploding behind her eyelids as she tumbled headlong into bliss.

* * *

Buffy slowly came to, a soft yawn tickling her lips as she leisurely stretched her arms to the side only to come in close contact with a chest. A decisively naked, cool yet very firm chest. Astonished, she opened her eyes and found Spike hovering over her, the memories of the night before rushing to her mind as she got lost in the intense blue of his eyes… for all of five seconds before scrambling away from him and falling from the bed in her haste to put as much distance between the two of them as possible. _Ouchie!_

"Careful, pet. Are you alright?" he asked, offering her a hand that she rejected, preferring to stay where she was. If he touched her, she wasn't certain they would talk and she needed to know, to ask what it was they'd done.

"I-you, you are a-a…" Oh God, she couldn't even say it.

"A vampire? That I am, pet."

"You _bit_ me," she said accusingly, her hand stealing to the marks on her throat.

"Well, yeah, but you bit me right back, kitten." His fingers now trailed over his own mark. "And don' you forget it."

Like she could forget no matter how much she wanted to. Only she didn't really want to, did she? She wanted to remember every delicious second, every tantalizing moment, every hungry kiss and gentle caress.

He'd unlocked a part of her she didn't know existed before seeing him at the Bronze. And once he kissed her, it was as if someone or something had taken over and guided her actions, making her behave like a wanton hussy. Her cheeks flamed as she recalled how shamelessly she'd thrown herself at him, responded to him oh so passionately, offered her virginity to him on a silver platter with no reservations.

What did that say about her? That she'd be so reckless, that she'd forget her calling, everything that wasn't him. She'd been so wrapped up in him that she didn't realize he _was_ a vampire until it was too late and even then, instead of just throwing him off her body, she'd done exactly the opposite. She'd asked for more, demanded it even, bit him. She _bit _him! And even while a part of her was horrified she did that, another part—a bigger part—just wanted… more.

"I-you… why didn't you kill me?"

"I can think of better things to do with you," he shrugged nonchalantly, his gaze coasting down her body hungrily, which made her realize just how naked she was.

Eeep! She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them to cover herself as best she could, her face growing hotter while he smirked.

"Li'l late for modesty, don' you think, love? I've seen—" his eyes scanned what little he could still see of her curves appreciatively, "—all your... delicious goodies. Touched them, licked them…" She swallowed hard when his tongue peeked out to lick his lips, her eyes glazing as they followed the movement. "And you want me to do it again. I can feel it, smell it."

Uncaring of his own nudity, he got off the bed and prowled toward her, closer and closer and she was unable to get away, to move before he reached her, kneeling in front of her.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked meekly as he raised his hand to her cheek, trailing a whispering caress across it.

"Nothin' you haven' done to me, too, sweetheart."

"Me? But I haven't done anything."

"No? I beg to differ." His fingers slid into her hair, angling her head slightly upwards as his lips made contact with her jaw, making her moan and pant and sigh as he kissed his way to her ear. "You've bewitched me, kitten. Turned my world upside down and made me want for things I have no business wantin'. Can' help myself though, can' stay away from you now that I've tasted you."

He must have thrall, she decided as he pulled her onto his lap. There was no other reason as to why she was unable to resist him when he looked at her like this, touched her like that, spoke to her like he did. No other reason she could think of as to why he held so much power over her.

"I don' have thrall, love. If anyone has thrall, it's you."

* * *

Spike wished he had a camera right now to capture the expression on her face at his words. She looked too adorable with her brow furrowed in confusion and her cute nose all scrunched up as she tried to understand how it was he knew what she was thinking.

Buffy blinked. "Did I say that aloud?"

"Not really," he answered cryptically.

"Th-then… how?"

He shrugged. "Tis just part of the claim."

"Claim? What's a claim? What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice taking on a near hysterical tone.

He tilted his head slightly to the right. Surely she knew what a claim was, she couldn't be that daft or her watcher such an idiot as to not fill her in on one of the most important vampiric rites.

"You're kiddin', right? What does your Watcher bloody teach you about vampires then, Slayer?"

"How to kill them?" Her eyes grew wide as saucers as she realized what he called her and how nonchalantly she answered him with what she did. "You kn-know I'm—"

"The Slayer? Course I do, what kind of Master Vampire would I be if I didn'?" he scoffed. Though in all fairness, her beauty distracted him enough to throw him off his game at first.

She gaped at him, feeling a bit dizzy all of the sudden. This couldn't be happening to her, could it? It had to be a dream, or rather a nightmare. Or something in between. How had she not known he was a Master Vampire? Sure, he wasn't nearly as horrible as the Master had been, or at all for that matter. Not that she was used to dealing with vampires as hot as Spike. Not even Angel measured up to him. She should have felt the power emanating from him and perhaps she did, but was too inexperienced to see if for what it really was. She could sense it now, though. Could sense i_him/i_ surrounding her, felt him deep inside her.

His growl pulled her out of her musings. "Don' you dare compare me to the poofter. `M nothin' like that wanker!"

"Wanker? What does that…?" She waved her hand as she focused on something else that had been bugging her. "You know what? Never mind, what I really want to know is how the hell are you hearing my thoughts?"

"Told you already, tis the claim," he responded, as if that explained it perfectly.

Her eyes flashed with annoyance. "And I already told you I have no idea what that means! Now tell me!"

"Ooh, kitty has claws." Lowering her until her back met the carpet, he loomed over her. "Love seein' you like this, baby. All that fire and passion. Mine, all mine," he purred lasciviously and she couldn't hide the shiver that ran through her.

"I'm not your—" she never got to finish her sentence before his mouth came crashing down over hers, effectively silencing any protests before she could utter them.

He was aware he wasn't being fair, but hey, he never claimed to be anything but evil. And if it took seducing the contrary bint to shut her up and concentrate on him… well, there were worse methods he could've employed. Much worse.

"Oh, but you are, love," he said between heated kisses, his left hand stealing between their bodies until it reached her mound, tracing her nether lips with his index and middle fingers, reveling in how bloody wet she was already. His digits circled her entrance before dipping inside; his thumb teasing her swollen clit as he prepared her for his cock. "You're mine, no matter how much you might deny it. `M in your system now. You're gonna crave me like I crave blood."

"Oh _God_." Her eyes grew heavy and her breathing erratic as he rubbed her harder; her thighs falling open even further to accommodate him. Was it possible to die from too much pleasure? Because if it was, he was doing one hell of a job.

His lips skimmed down the slender column of her throat, nipping lightly at his mark, before licking his way down to capture a hardened nipple, sucking it into his mouth, biting it gently, rewarded with yet more of her excitement coating his fingers. Her vaginal walls quivered and quaked around them and he stopped his movements altogether, making her whimper at the loss of sensation.

"Don't stop… please," she begged, looking at him through lowered lashes. "_Please_."

"Tell me who you belong to," he demanded, grabbing his prick with one hand and guiding it to her pussy, rubbing it along the slippery folds as he painted it with her juices. "Tell me and I'll give you what you need."

"Y-you," she vowed. "I'm yours."

"Good girl," he said, his lips claiming hers before he breached her slick channel in one smooth thrust. "I know where you live now, love, I've tasted it. And `m not lettin' you go no matter what." _Ever._

"Ungh," she cried out in pained pleasure as he entered her, still sore from their earlier activities. However, pleasure quickly overcame the mild ache as he began moving in and out of her. He felt so good inside her, filled her oh so perfectly, every stroke pushing her closer to the brink.

"You love this, don' you, kitten?" he asked, his fingers digging into her hips hard enough to leave marks on her soft flesh as he rammed into her, twisting his hips on every other stroke, his pelvic bone grinding against her sensitive nubbin. Her inner muscles contracted around his dick in the most delicious of ways as she fought to keep him inside her. "Love feelin' me inside you, my cock plowin' in and out of your cunny…

"You're close, aren' you, love? I can feel your tight walls flutterin' `round me, constrictin' me, pullin' me deeper inside you. But you still need more, don' you?"

"Yes, yes, I do," she babbled mindlessly, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him; her hips moving in tandem with his as he drove even harder into her.

"Open your eyes, baby."

She obeyed with some difficulty and found herself gazing into the golden depths of her vampire lover, and at once she knew what he wanted, what she wanted for herself deep down, what she _needed_. She didn't care if he was coaxing her to do this or if there was some part of her that needed the connection, the sense of belonging his bite brought her.

"Is this what you want?" he asked her and she nodded without hesitation, turning her head to the side to bare his mark to him.

She moaned in rapture as his fangs pierced her flesh and he drank from her, sucking once, twice, three times, feeling every pull all the way to her center as she exploded in a kaleidoscope of sensations, colors and emotions. His and hers, blending into one.

As it should be.

tbc

I really hope I still have readers for this one after the lengthy absence and of course if you'd like to tell me what you thought of the chapter, I'd love to know.


End file.
